


Faded Colours

by halfwingangel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bad Jokes, Conversations, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Goodbyes, Other, Sarcasm, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwingangel/pseuds/halfwingangel
Summary: So, hello again, I’m gonna keep putting things out of my system.What if Ardyn decides to come every afternoon to have a conversation with you. This poor character only got the worst hand. Let’s try a one-shot.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Reader
Kudos: 55





	Faded Colours

“Don’t you have someone else to bother?” you said, looking at the horizon.

“I do, but I like the way you always make me feel welcome,” he answered, walking from behind you, with that unbereable smirk of his.

You hummed and let out a small laugh. “You’re a pain in the ass, Ardyn.”

“Perhaps, but I entertain you.” He stood next to you. The sun was about to set completely.

“Perhaps,” you mocked, trying to imitate his voice.

A moment of quiet went between you watching the sunset. He had been paying this little visits to you for some weeks ago, coming out of nowhere, and was rare for him to remain silent. He always had some stupid thing to say about anything, specially about your friends.

“You are unusually quiet today,” you finally said. “No jokes or uncontrollable sarcasm?”

He chuckled and made a pause.

“This is a farewell.” He said with a deep voice you never heard before.

You turned your head to look at him. A serene expression in his face, the smile not fading away completely and his eyes fixed in the horizon.

“So you’re finally leaving?” you asked.

“You say it like you want me to leave.” He said and turned his head, placing his gaze on yours.

“Perhaps,” you grinned, turning your head to the sunset again. “But I have to admit that I’m going to miss you.”

“Oh, is that so?” joining you in the view of the red and purple sky. “I’m flattered.”

You chuckled, but the gesture turned into a sad smile. Maybe you were going to miss this chats after all.

He let out a sigh. “Despite how much I desire for this world to fall apart, I must admit that your presence made my final days here less hideous.”

You huffed and made a ironic smile. “That’s the most beautiful thing that someone has ever said to me.”

“Well, you’ve been in a terrible company.” He said, tilting his head a little.

You laughed. The sky was completely purple now, the shades of blue appearing. In a few minutes the night would cover everything.

“Despite the bastard you are,” you said, trying to sound formal, but now lowering your voice, “it has been a pleasure to meet you.”

The conversations with Ardyn, although plagued by mockery and humorous offenses against Noctis and the others, were always interesting and, to a certain extent, transcendental. You never knew why he decided to start doing this with you since you met him, but, although you feared him the first few times, now you waited for him almost every afternoon.

“It’s curious how life gives and takes from us,” he said, sounding suddenly profound. “And in the end, ourselves is all that remains. Facing the final alone as we came.”

You just stared at him, he was facing up looking at the few stars that were beginning to shine. An odd feeling of sadness overwhelming you.

“But today I feel… less alone.” he continued, and turned to look at you, smiling. Then he straight his posture, “the pleasure has been all mine,” doing that ridiculous bow of his taking off his hat.

You let out a soft chuckle. Feeling empathy for someone like him made you question yourself at first, but with the passing of days, and conversations, you understood that crossing the line he crossed is quite easy in the right conditions.

“I know you’re gonna be here pestering me tomorrow,” you said with a half smile. The sky was dark blue.

He smiled back. “Better go find refuge, my dear,” walking backwards. His figure starting to fade away in shadows, but not his gaze and his smile. “The night has come.”


End file.
